Jerséis Weasley
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: Algunos objetos que parecen simples, pueden ser una gran muestra de amor. Molly Weasley lo sabe bien. La heridas acaban cicatrizando. Y lo que se pierde, se acaba recuperando. Primera Navidad tras la guerra. AU Post RM. RL/NT, Harry, Familia Weasley, Sirius y Teddy. COMPLETA


**Nota de autor: ¡Feliz Navidad queridos lectores! Quería haber subido el fic hace unos días, pero me fue imposible. Es un pequeño relato navideño. Por que, después de la guerra, todos se merecían momentos de paz, amor y amistad. Que os guste y ¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

 **Aclaración: A Tonks se le llama de distintas maneras según sea su interlocutor: Nymphadora o Dora la familia (Andrómeda, Lyall, Remus, Sirius) Tonks todos los miembros de la Orden, amigos antiguos y en el ministerio. Auror Lupin cuando está de servicio o patrulla. A la hora de presentarse ante desconocidos, sea donde sea siempre lo hará como Dora Lupin. Eso no quiere decir que en algún momento puntual o circunstancia, se tengan que referir a ella de forma distinta.**

 **Como todos mis fics, se pueden leer por separado, pero tienen una cronología que podéis ver en mi bio.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.**

* * *

Los copos de nieve caían sin cesar. Un gran manto blanco lo cubría todo. Molly Weasley miraba por la ventana con las manos sobre el pecho. El día era perfecto. Como debía de ser el Día de Navidad. La primera Navidad sin guerra. Todos estaban a salvo. En familia. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió al salón.

Se agachó y cogió una caja de cartón que colocó sobre una silla. La abrió. Se le escapó un pequeño suspiro. Metió la mano y sacó un calcetín de lana de color naranja. Miró el nombre que tenía bordado. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. De todos los que había, el primero tuvo que ser el de Fred. Lo apretó sobre su pecho, le dio un beso y lo dejo sobre la pequeña mesita. Fue sacando los demás calcetines: Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ronald, Ginny y el suyo.

Los colgó sobre la chimenea, en orden. Miró que estuvieran perfectamente puestos y se fue derecha a la caja de la costura. Levantó la tapa y sacó siete calcetines más. Iban a estar un poco apretados, pero no importaba.

Arthur Weasley se asomó por la puerta. Llevaba alrededor un cable con bombillas de colores. No tenían electricidad, pero podía mágicamente intentar que se encendieran. Molly se giró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Te has emperrado en que funcione ¿verdad? – le puso bien el cuello de la camisa y le dio un beso.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Voy a ponerlas por toda la pared – se separó de su esposa y se fue derechito a la pared que tenía en frente.

Molly se apoyó en la barandilla de las escaleras y miró hacia arriba.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Ginny! ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Bajar y ayudar! – se fue refunfuñando hacia la cocina.

En la cocina los cuchillos cortaban verduras y pelaban patatas. Levantó la tapa de la olla y removió. Sacó el cazo y sorbió un poco. Molly se relamió.

\- Hola mamá – George venía con un gran recipiente levitando – Traigo el ponche de huevo. Lo dejo aquí.

\- ¿George? – Molly se limpiaba con un paño.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿No le abras echado nada al ponche verdad? – Molly conocía a su hijo.

\- ¡Juro solemnemente que no he adulterado el ponche! – dijo George con la mano en el pecho.

\- Bien, eso espero, George.

\- Voy a buscar a Charlie. Queremos gastarle una broma a Percy. A ver si así alegra un poco la cara de muermo que tiene – salió casi tirando el ponche. Molly siguió a lo suyo.

La chimenea del salón se encendió. Bill y Fleur Weasley salieron de ella. Arthur enrollado en cable se giró para mirar.

\- Hola hijo.

\- Papá ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Bill se acercó a Arthur y le estrechó el brazo.

\- ¿Estamos ya todos? – Fleur se quitó el abrigo y las orejeras colocando su larga melena rubia plateada.

\- No. Falta Tonks con sus chicos y Sirius – Arthur había conseguido encender algunas de las luces, aunque otras acabaron explotando.

En ese momento la chimenea volvió a prenderse con llamas verdes. Dora salió de ella, como una exhalación, tropezando con sus propias botas. Si Fleur no hubiera seguido ahí, la metamorfomaga hubiera acabado estampada en el suelo.

\- Oh, gracias Fleur – se quitó el gorro de lana. Hoy llevaba el pelo pelirrojo haciendo que pareciera una Weasley más.

\- ¿Y Guemus y Teddy?

\- Ahora aparecerán. Preferíamos ir separados al llevar a Teddy. Es muy pequeño y la red flu es un poco violenta – la chimenea de nuevo se encendió – ahí vienen.

Remus apareció envuelto en las llamas. Se había encorvado un poco hacia delante para proteger mejor a Teddy, al que tenía envuelto en sus brazos. El niño lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- No le ha gustado para nada el viaje. ¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo Remus.

Dora cogió a Teddy y empezó a mecerlo para calmarlo. Remus se quitó la bufanda y los guantes y saludo a los presentes. Molly llegó corriendo desde la cocina. Se paró cruzando las manos sonriendo.

\- ¡Ya ha llegado lo más bonito! – abrazó a Dora y prácticamente le arrancó a Teddy de los brazos - Porqué lloras tú, ¿eh? Ea, ea –Molly sentía una gran atracción por los bebés. Parecía un escarbato, solo que ella no podía resistirse cuando veía niños en lugar de cosas brillantes.

El pequeño Teddy, que solo tenía ocho meses de edad, estaba realmente molesto. Le estaban saliendo los primeros dientes y por si fuera poco sufrimiento, lo habían llevado por un mareante laberinto que lo había angustiado y asustado. Estaba más que justificado su llanto.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, dejó de llorar. Ahora balbuceaba y solo se entendía _ma…ma,_ mientras se metía la mano en la boca y se la mordía. Molly le devolvió el niño a su madre.

\- Gracias Molly. Habría tardado un siglo en calmarlo – dijo Dora mientras lo cargaba sobre su cadera.

\- No hay que agradecerme nada, Tonks querida. Yo también he sido madre primeriza, sé que es complicado a veces – le sonrió cariñosamente – La comida estará en un periquete… ¡Ginny! Pon la mesa, por favor.

Un rugido empezó a escucharse a lo lejos. Cada vez más fuerte. Ruido de un motor. El sonido de la gravilla al arrastrarla. Pasos. La puerta principal de abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad a todooos! – Sirius Black apareció por la puerta, abriendo los brazos y sonriendo. Llevaba un gorro de Papa Noel puesto.

Todos se giraron para verlo. Teddy empezó a reír y a estirar los brazos hacia Sirius. Dora lo sujetaba como podía. Sirius se acercó corriendo al pequeño, lo cogió y lo levantó en el aire.

\- ¡Hola cachorro! Grrrrr – le gruñía en la barriguita, haciéndole cosquillas. Teddy se partía de la risa e intentaba agarrarle de la cara.

\- No lo llames así – Remus regañó a su amigo con parsimonia.

Era un apodo cariñoso. Lo sabía de sobra. Incluso era capaz de ver ternura en él. Pero le recordaba demasiado a los mortifagos. Sabía que usaron ese apelativo de forma despectiva, hacia sus futuros hijos. Y le repugnaba.

Sirius se quitó el gorro y se lo colocó a Teddy al que le quedaba tan grande que le tapaba los ojos.

\- No me lo puedo creer ¿Te has cortado el pelo? – Dora abrazó cariñosamente a Sirius y volvió a coger a Teddy. El hombre se había cortado la media melena que solía llevar y ahora lo llevaba corto, pero con un pequeño flequillo.

\- Un cambio de look nunca viene mal, Dora ¡Hola Remus! – Los dos se dieron un fuerte apretón.

\- Así se te notan más las entradas, Canuto, mira – Remus le señaló la frente, sobre la sien izquierda – antes podías disimularlas mejor – sabía perfectamente como molestar a su amigo.

\- ¿Entradas? ¿Qué entradas? Yo no tengo de eso – le pegó un manotazo y le apartó la mano – Al menos no tengo canas, como otros.

\- Tendré canas, pero no me quedaré calvo.

\- Eso no lo puedes saber.

\- ¿Has visto alguna vez a un hombre lobo calvo?

\- Calvo no, pero idiota, conozco a uno – le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro – Idiota.

\- Imbécil – Remus se quitó el brazo de encima entre risas.

\- No crecerán – Dora negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Los hombres? Nunca – Molly le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos sobre el hombro y señaló hacia Arthur que estaba saltando emocionando al ver que parte de las luces se habían encendido.

Molly miró hacia las escaleras. Ginny bajaba enfurecida. Gruñía y gesticulaba exageradamente.

\- ¿Ginny pon la mesa? – la pelirroja llegó al rellano – ¿Es que no hay nadie más? Siempre tengo que ser yo.

\- Tranquila Ginny, yo te ayudo – Hermione apareció detrás de ella - ¡Hola Tonks! ¡Remus! ¡Sirius!

Hermione agarró a Ginny del brazo y la arrastró hacia el comedor. Ella seguía despotricando. Molly fue tras ellas. Mientras, Sirius se unía a Bill y Arthur en su empresa con las luces.

Dora se sentó en el sofá con Teddy en su regazo. Fleur se unió a ella. Había sacado su varita y de ella salían animalitos como pompitas de jabón. Teddy estiraba sus manitas intentando cogerlos. Remus se acercó soplando para que las figuras se movieran hacia el niño y chocaran con su naricita.

Empezaron a escucharse voces de fondo. El murmullo era cada vez más cercano. La puerta del jardín trasero se abrió de golpe y apareció Percy hecho un basilisco.

\- ¡Sois un par de subnormales! – se iba colocando bien las gafas. Estaba realmente enfadado, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una rara sonrisa, forzada. Era obvio que no podía quitarla. Cruzó la estancia en dos zancadas y subió por las escaleras.

\- Espera Percy, hombre, no te pongas así. Alguien tiene que ayudarme a probar los productos. Es el negocio familiar ¡Tú eres familia! – George riéndose corría detrás de Percy. También se perdió escaleras arriba.

\- Hay cosas que no cambian – Bill miraba a sus hermanos mientras ayudaba a su padre.

\- Es buena señal – dijo Dora - Parece que George está superando… ¿Qué demonios? – alguien le había tapado los ojos con las manos. Se las quitó de un tirón y se giró – ¡Charlie Weasley!

\- Nymphadora Tonks. El terror de Filch, la señora Pince y la jugadora de Quidditch más veloz de Hogwarts, detrás de mí, claro – Charlie sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- En tus sueños, Weasley – Dora había pasado a Teddy a Fleur y se levantó. Le dio un gran abrazo al pelirrojo.

\- La última vez, casi no pudimos vernos. Pero es lo que tiene pelear en medio de un castillo lleno de mortifagos, gigantes y demás criaturas – Charlie le puso las manos sobre los hombros – Se ve bien señorita _las normas están para romperlas, y si es en la cara de Filch, mejor._

\- Gracias. Sinceramente, me encuentro mejor que nunca. Tú también te ves fenomenal Charlie, veo que conservas todos los miembros aun – Dora levantó a Teddy del regazo de Fleur entre risas – No llegaste a conocer a mi pequeñín ¿verdad?

\- No. Tampoco me era difícil saber que era él. Con ese color de pelo era imposible – se lo revolvió al niño y en seguida lo tuvo igual de pelirrojo que él – La mujer que decía que nunca se iba a casar. Voy a saludar a tu esposo.

Charlie se acercó a Remus, el cual observaba como Arthur, Sirius y Bill seguían liados con las puñeteras luces de colores. Se dieron la mano y empezaron a charlar animadamente.

De repente se escuchó un grito que provenía de uno de los pisos de arriba. Pisadas retumbaban por las escaleras. George bajaba corriendo, partiéndose de la risa. Cruzó el salón, pasó entre Charlie y Remus a los que casi tira y salió al jardín.

\- ¡George! Como te coja… ¡Ven aquí! – Percy corría también, con la varita en la mano. Tenía la cara de color verde.

Escucharon a Molly gritar y sonó un gran portazo. Vieron su cabeza asomarse por la puerta.

\- La comida está preparada ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Que se enfría! ¿Dónde están Ron y Harry? –murmuró.

\- Voy a ir a buscarlos Molly – dijo Sirius.

\- Gracias Sirius.

Subió por las escaleras lentamente. Siempre le gustó La Madriguera. Era una casa tan singular. Como la familia que la habitaba. Llegó a la última planta antes del ático, donde estaría el ghoul gruñendo y vio una puerta con el nombre de RON. Llamó y abrió con cuidado.

\- ¿Se puede? – asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Le dolieron un poco los ojos. Había demasiado naranja de los Chudley Cannons en las paredes.

Harry y Ron levantaron la cabeza. Estaban encima de la cama. Harry parecía que estaba envolviendo regalos.

\- Chicos, la comida está preparada – los miró con cuidado – Os están esperando.

\- Yo me voy para abajo. Conozco a mi madre, mejor no hacerla esperar mucho – Ron pasó por al lado de Sirius y le apretó el brazo.

Sirius vio como el pelirrojo bajaba por las escaleras. Volvió su atención a Harry.

\- ¿Regalos de última hora?

\- Si. Estaba buscando un objeto en particular. Al final, di con él – estaba terminando de envolver una caja alargada, no mediría más de sesenta centímetros – Ya está. Podemos bajar.

Harry cogió el paquete alargado junto a otros más pequeños y bajaron las escaleras. Cuando llegaron abajo, fue derecho al gran árbol de Navidad y dejó los paquetes debajo, junto a los que ya había. Se levantó y observó el árbol.

Quería que esta Navidad fuera especial. Realmente no había tenido una Navidad normal nunca, ahora que lo pensaba. Siempre había algo en lo que pensar o en lo que temer. Notó una mano sobre su hombro. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de Sirius. Harry se la devolvió.

* * *

Tras la comida, todos estaban en el salón relajados. La red inalámbrica estaba puesta y sonaban villancicos. El agradable fuego de la chimenea calentaba el ambiente y de su repisa colgaban quince calcetines de lana. Molly estaba sentada en el sofá con un álbum de fotos que estaba enseñándole a Dora y a Fleur. Ron estaba refunfuñando. Odiaba que su madre le enseñará a todo el mundo sus fotos de bebé.

\- El pequeño Ronnie era muy gracioso con esas orejas de soplillo – George estaba chinchándole y Ron le lanzó un cojín a la cara.

Su hermano esquivó el cojín con agilidad. Llevaba un vaso con ponche al que le dio un sorbo y se puso a cantar el villancico que sonaba en la red inalámbrica.

Harry estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Miraba toda la escena algo triste. Había costado muchos sacrificios, el poder disfrutar de estos momentos de paz y tranquilidad.

Apoyado en la ventana, Sirius miraba como caían los copos sin cesar mientras tomaba un poco de ponche de huevo, absorto. Se giró y tuvo una vista general de todos. Al final sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes de Harry. Se agachó para coger a Crockshands, el gato de Hermione y le dio a probar el ponche.

\- ¿Ves? Son bolas de Navidad – Remus estaba enseñándole el árbol a Teddy, quien intentaba arrancar todos los adornos que colgaban de él – Eso son estrellas, guirnaldas y – observó la figura que coronaba el árbol – ¿Un gnomo? – estiró la mano para tocarlo. No era de verdad, aunque no le hubiera extrañado tampoco.

\- ¿Por qué no abrimos ya los regalos? – dijo Ginny.

\- ¡Si! ¡Eso! ¡Vamos a abrir los regalos! – Molly saltó como un resorte.

Empezaron a romper envoltorios, uno tras otro. Arthur se puso como loco con un libro muggle en el que los aparatos se veían como estaban fabricados, con ilustraciones en las que parecían que habían pasado por rayos x.

Charlie tenía unos nuevos guantes ignífugos de piel de dragón. Molly estaba harta de que apareciera con quemaduras nuevas cada vez que los visitaba.

Había cantidad de regalos: una cazadora de cuero reversible, un maletín con doble fondo anti muggles, fundas/bandolera con porta varita y viales de pociones, unas gafas impermeables y anti rotura para jugar al Quidditch, la discografía completa de Celestina Warbeck en vinilo… Pero si alguien se había llevado regalos, era Teddy. Era totalmente el centro de atención de todos.

El niño estaba rodeado de juguetes y peluches, no sabía a dónde mirar. Gateaba por el suelo e iba cogiendo y soltando muñecos. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue un fracaso. De entre todos los peluches que tenía a su alrededor, se agarró a uno en concreto y empezó a morderle una oreja.

\- Supongo que lo lleva en la sangre – Dora se sentó en el suelo junto a su hijo. El niño dejo de morder el peluche y se lo mostró a su madre. Era un adorable lobito gris, con manchitas más oscuras.

Todos se empezaron a reír. Sirius se acercó a Remus y le susurró al oído.

\- Sabia que le iba a gustar.

Remus pensó que era mejor que no dijera lo que le estaba pasando por su mente, pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó.

\- ¡Falta mi regalo! – Harry se agachó debajo del árbol y cogió la caja que había estado envolviendo tan cuidadosamente. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas delante de su ahijado – Creo que voy a tener que ayudarte a abrirlo.

Los demás miraban expectantes mientras Harry rasgaba el papel. Teddy se movía nervioso al ver el papel brillante de colores delante de él. Rebotaba el culete en el suelo y con una manita agarraba la de Dora.

\- ¿Preparado? …. ¡Tachan! – sacó de la caja una escoba de juguete, réplica de una Saeta de Fuego.

Todos gritaron mientras Harry se la enseñaba a Teddy. Él estiraba las manos para coger la escoba, impaciente, aunque el niño no sabía exactamente lo que era.

Remus y Sirius se quedaron mirando la escena en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera se miraron, pero sabían perfectamente lo que cada uno estaba pensando. Y es que una escena prácticamente calcada había sucedido hacia casi veinte años.

-Todavía es demasiado pequeño para montar – dijo Dora observando la escoba que ahora tenía en sus manos.

\- Va a tener a grandes maestros para que le enseñen a jugar al Quidditch – dijo George.

\- ¡Eso seguro! Lo convertiremos en un gran buscador – dijo Charlie, mirando a Harry quien le secundó.

\- De eso nada, Weasley. Será un cazador, como su madre – Dora se movió orgullosamente y le guiñó un ojo a Ginny, mientras intentaba que Teddy no mordiera el palo de la escoba.

\- Guardián – dijo Ron.

\- ¡Ja! Bateador – George hizo el gesto de golpear una bludger.

\- No le gustará el Quidditch. Fin de la historia – Remus se cruzó de brazos. Si podía impedir que su hijo se pudiera romper la cabeza, lo haría.

Con una carcajada general empezaron a discutir de Quidditch armando un gran alboroto. Molly hizo gestos con los brazos y les hizo callar.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Quedan mis regalos! – Molly cogió siete paquetes que repartió entre Arthur y sus hijos.

Todos rasgaron los envoltorios a la vez. Cada uno tenía un jersey de lana con la inicial de su nombre. Ninguno era igual. Sonrieron a su madre y juntos le dieron un gran abrazo, casi ahogándola en el proceso. Arthur se acercó a su esposa, la cogió de las manos y le dio un beso. Los Weasleys vestían ya sus jerséis. Entonces Molly se volvió al árbol y cogió otros siete paquetes.

-Hace meses – Molly se detuvo. Le costaba hablar – No pude salvar a mi Fred. Perdí a uno de mis hijos…

Molly se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando amortiguar los sollozos. Era incapaz de continuar hablando.

\- Vamos mamá, sabes que a Fred no le gustaría verte triste – dijo George – Además, piensa que lo tienes repetido.

A su madre se le escapó una sonrisa. El sentido del humor era lo que había salvado a George, aunque sabía que extrañaba a su hermano más que nadie.

-Pensé que no sería capaz de afrontar está Navidad. Pero, la vida, igual que me había arrebatado un hijo, me dio siete personas más para amarlas como tal – extendió los paquetes a Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Sirius, Remus y a Dora. A esta última le dio otro más pequeño, además del suyo.

Al igual que antes todos los pelirrojos, ellos tenían en sus manos unos suaves y calentitos jerséis de lana. Sabían que no era un jersey cualquiera. Esa prenda significaba mucho más. Era una demostración de amor y de pertenecer a una familia.

Cada uno ya se había puesto el suyo, incluso Teddy, que estaba simplemente adorable con su pequeño jersey de color azul cielo con una enorme T, que hacia juego con su pelo. A Remus se le caía la baba mirándolo. Sirius había hecho aparecer un babero y se lo dio. Él se lo tiró a la cabeza. Harry se reía observando a los amigos de su padre, mientras le daba un beso a Molly.

\- ¿En serio Molly? – Dora refunfuñó. Todos la miraban extrañados. Le dio la vuelta al jersey para que todos lo vieran. Era amarillo con un a N de color negro – ¿Una N?

\- Querida, no sabía que ponerte – Molly se veía apenada – Siento mucho que no te haya gustado – Dora la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Era broma mujer! ¡Me encanta! – se lo puso corriendo y abrazó a la mujer fuertemente – Gracias Molly, por todo y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Molly le puso las manos en la cara y ahora fue ella la que le abrazó. Arthur llamó la atención de todos.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Juntaos todos! Tengo una cámara muggle que he arreglado y quiero estrenarla – con el brazo les indicaba donde se deberían de poner.

Hermione le ayudo a preparar la cámara. La hizo levitar y le dio al disparador automático. Salió corriendo y se puso junto a Ron. A los cinco segundos salió el flash.

Esa foto sería la primera de muchas más a partir de esa Navidad. Siempre añadiendo a nuevos miembros con sus respectivos jerséis Weasley.

Pero la primera, la única sin movimiento, presidiría para siempre el centro de la chimenea de La Madriguera.

* * *

 **Que bonito...TT** **¡Reviews! ^^**


End file.
